Why Did I Fall In Love With You When I Should Hate You?
by rocknrolla575
Summary: Karin, Yuzu and Nanao are childhood friends. They were invited to a party to get a new client but what happens when they meet and fall in love with 3 men from their opposing company? Will they quite and join their love or stay in the company that they despise? Not original summary but it will do.
1. Chapter 1

Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki were your normal people trying to make a living and get through life. They both shared an apartment with their childhood friend, Nanao Ise.

Yuzu and Karin are twins. Their parents are Isshin and Masaki. Isshin was (and still is) a complete idiot, which results in him getting hurt by Karin (it is not her fault that her father pisses her off). Masaki, however, is kind, sweet and loveable. This also made Yuzu (and everyone else) love Masaki. Masaki was the one who taught Yuzu how to cook delicious meals (Masaki _attempted _to teach Karin but it was hopeless for a _long _time but eventually, she was able to teach Karin the basics). They also have an older brother, Ichigo. Yea, he is a good brother but he sure was an idiot and dense sometimes. He was dense and an idiot because he did not even realize that he was in love with Orihime Inoue. It wasn't until both Karin and Yuzu to make him realize his love and make him get the balls to ask her out. Well, after some medalling on Yuzu, Karin, Masaki and Isshin's part, Ichigo and Orihime are married with two sons and one child on the way.

As it is obvious, the twins' personalities are different but they are similar. They both have the Kurosaki stubbornness and determination. But Karin was more of a tomboy as she loves to play soccer, hang with boys (she did have some friends that were girls) and prefers to wear boys' clothes (the only time she wears anything that is girly, is when she is bothered or when Yuzu makes her). Yuzu, on the other hand, prefers more of the girly girl. Though, she does sometimes join in with Karin and her friends to play soccer (though it did take her a while to get used to the sport) and she did like some of the clothes that Karin wears.

Nanao Ise had a bit of a troubling childhood than Karin and Yuzu. Nanao lost her parent in car accident when she was 3 years old. After the accident, she moved to an orphanage. She lived in the orphanage for 3 years in which a loving family adopted her (her biological father was an abusive drunk while her biological mother was loving towards her adopted her So, let's just say that she was happy when she was adopted into a happy family). She met Karin and Yuzu in primary school when she helped Karin make some people who were bullying Yuzu go away and apologize to Yuzu.

Since that day, they have been inseparable.

* * *

They are all working as music teachers for the Hueco Mundo Music Company but they would rather start their own smaller company teaching people or to go work at the Seireitei Music Company. This also makes them the youngest people working at the Hueco Mundo Music Company, as they are 19 years old.

Aizen Souske, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname run the Hueco Mundo Music Company. They were working for the Seireitei Music Company as the heads of the departments (or also known as squads in the Seireitei Music Company) 3, 5, and 9. But they left to start their own company. This was because they wanted total control (well, all the control they can get) over the music industry (the Hueco Mundo Music Company and the Seireitei Music Company both teach people how to play musical instruments, have recording studios, music video sets and are also a record company).

The Seireitei Music Company suffered when Aizen, Gin and Tousen left the company. The company lost some important clients, in which those clients went to the Hueco Mundo Music Company. So, let's just say that the Seireitei Music Company would've gone into bankruptcy if they did not hire Orihime, Ichigo, Chad (or Sado), Ishida, and a group of friends that like to be called the Vizards (they were working for the company a few years ago but got fired for something that they did not do but were re-hired when the company realized who's fault it really was).

Anyway. The three friends were in a meeting, which was about a bunch of stuff that no one really gave a shit about. But there was one topic that caught everyone's interest.

"There is going to be a masquerade ball being held by a potential client by the name of Kūkaku Shiba. She is a photographer, which could be very useful to our company. She is one of the best, so we need her here. So, we got invited to the masquerade ball and I want some of you guys to go and observe her. With the observations that some of you will collect will help make sure that she will come to our company" Aizen said as everyone except for Nanao, Karin and Yuzu whispered about the new information. Both Aizen and Kaname (yes, I know he is blind but have an imagination) observed this. That is what gave Aizen an idea.

"I will obviously go to the masquerade with Kaname and Gin. I would also like to take Nanao Ise, Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki to come as well. We will observe the potential client as well as possibly making other potential clients during the masquerade. The masquerade will be held this Friday at 6pm. I will send a limo to pick up Nanao, Yuzu and Karin at their home and take them to the masquerade. That will be all. This meeting is now over" Aizen finished.

As everyone was leaving the meeting room, Aizen kept observing Yuzu Kurosaki. Aizen became infatuated with Yuzu Kurosaki since the moment he first laid eyes on her. He does not know why but he wants keep Yuzu all to himself. He wanted to do things to her that he never imagined he would do to a woman. So, with all the power he has, he will make sure that Yuzu and her friends will stay in his company.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls could not believe it. They had to go to a stupid masquerade ball just to observe some client. Well, if they had it their way, they would tell Kūkaku Shiba to not step one foot in the Hueco Mundo Music Company. It was an absolute hellhole for the three girls. Nanao hated her department head as he was incredibly lazy and left the majority of work that _he _was supposed to be doing to her. No, she was not the assistant of the head of her department (second in command). She was only the third seat of his so – called 'Fracción' (Seireitei Music Company has divisions with department heads called captains while the Hueco Mundo Music Company had fracción lead by department heads were called Espada).

Nanao's bosses of her department (which is the first department) are Stark Cayote and Lilinette Gingerbuck (Lilinette is Stark's niece and he is her legal guardian since her parents are dead). She hates them so much that she is willing to commit murder. But she can't, as she needs the money. They were also a pain in the ass too. She is just hoping for a miracle to happen to take her out of the hellhole that she works at. She would also take her friends with her too.

Karin also hated her department (which was the sixth department). Her head of department was an annoying ass hole that thinks he is badass and thinks he is better than everyone else. His name is Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. She is his assistant and would be a happy woman the day she leaves the stupid company. But, just like Nanao, she needs the money.

Yuzu was the third seat of her department (which was the second department). Her department head was Barrigon and she was scared shitless of the bloke. Though she was scared shitless of the bloke, she always wondered what was the deal with his followers. She always why they were obsessive over their department head but eventually came to the conclusion that they were gay and his personal stalkers. But hey, she is just hopping that she is wrong 'cause it kinda disturbs her. Barrigon also treats her fairly poorly as well because even though she had a high position through her hard work, Barrigon believes that women are inferior and should be obedient to men and do what they are told (he degrades women).

But it is not just their departments they hate. They also have issues with Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia.

God knows why, but Loly and Menoly hate them for having Aizen's attention. Yuzu, Karin and Nanao think that it is really depressing that they are so desperate for Aizen's attention but to be honest, they would rather have Aizen focus his attention on them instead of themselves.

So, let's just say when Loly and Menoly found out that they would be going to a masquerade ball with Aizen, Gin and Tousen, they were pretty pissed.

* * *

"HEY! COME HERE!" Loly said. The people who near Loly were scared shitless at her screaming and were probably deaf. Everyone were also scared because she was screaming at someone. Namely, Nanao.

"Yea? What do you want? Wait, let me guess, your pissed that you and your friends are not going to the stupid masquerade thing with Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Let me tell ya something. If you and your friends wanna go to that stupid thing, then Yuzu, Karin and I would gladly give you the fuckin' tickets. So, please shut the hell up, your gonna make everyone deaf and your giving me a headache" Nanao sated very calmly and yet, it could make any one be slightly more scared of her than they already are.

"Really," Loly said. "You and your would give me and my friends tickets to go to the masquerade ball? First, we are the damn tickets, secondly, why are people like you and your friends, who are trash, working in a place that is so high up like this company?" Loly finished off. Loly never liked Nanao and her friends. She always thought they were worthless and should not have Aizen's attention.

"I work here for the money you dumb cunt. You cant be that stupid. Now, Aizen still has to give me the tickets. So, once I got em, I'll give em to you" Nanao said and she started to walk away.

"YOU BETTER GIVE ME THOSE TICKETS ONCE YOU GET THEM YOU SLUT! AND DO NOT, BY ANY CIRCUMSTANCE DO YOU CALL ME A CUNT!" Loly screeched. Nanao wondered if she was pregnant or that she was on her period.

"Don't worry you idiot," Nanao said. When Nanao was close to the door, she added "By the way, with the tickets. Apparently I cannot, under any circumstances give the tickets away to other people. If I do, then my friends and I will get fired and we need the money. Aizen, being the ass hole that he is, told us that. Just so you know, I would gladly give the tickets to you but I cant. So, see ya later ya cunt" and Nanao ran out the door back to her own department.

The last thing everyone in the whole building could hear was Loly's scream.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys. This is the original summary for the story

Karin, Yuzu and Nanao work for the Hueco Mundo Music Company. But, as fate would have it, got them to fall in love with three different men working for the Seireitei Music Company. Their rival company. How can they fall in love with them when they are supposed to hate them? How can they be happy when they are being stalked, harassed and nearly died just because they fell in love with three different men? Better yet, how in the hell can they escape the hell that is Hueco Mundo Music Company?


	4. Chapter 3

Nanao, Karin and Yuzu were out shopping for dresses, shoes, jewelry and anything else they need on their day off. The only person who is not complaining about the shopping trip (at least, she is not voicing her complaints) was Yuzu. Yuzu knew how to shop since she was a teenager but she grew out of it (mainly because it was not as fun when she was shopping with Nanao and Karin. When they were teenagers, Karin was forced to go and Nanao went willingly).

"Can we stop and go home now… Im so fuckin bored" Karin started to whine. She never liked shopping. Ever. She will never like it and never will. Force her to go, you might as well go get a gun and shoot her for all the whining she does.

"Not until we at least we find a mask each. Screw everything else" Yuzu stated. They had spent god knows how many hours already shopping and she was getting irritated.

"I thought you liked shopping?" Nanao asked Yuzu.

"Not anymore. You guys started to grow on me," Yuzu said. It was true. They did grow on her. It's a shame though. No in their group likes shopping. They all thought that they would have at least one person who does. It would have saved them a shit load of time. But unfortunately, they don't. At least, not anymore.

"How the hell are gonna find a damn mask at all today when we cant even find a stupid dress?! And it's my day off! I would rather sleep than be woken up early in the morning!" Karin yelled.

"Karin. 10 in the morning is not early at all. Just so you know, if you would have a little more compromising, then we would have left earlier and we would probably would have gone home quicker as well" Nanao stated logically.

"Oh really," Karin started. "Why the fuck did you not tell me before!?" Karin screamed. She was becoming very pissed.

"Its called common sense. Ever heard of it?" Nanao stated calmly. A little too calmly that would have scared the shit out of anyone.

"OH" Karin yelled.

"Will you guys just shut up. We hear at a shop that sells masquerade masks," Yuzu stated very calmly but also in a way that would be threatening (like captain Unohana if that would help). Karin and Nanao both gulped and agreed. Lets just say that when Yuzu is pissed, she could scare the shit out of anyone.

* * *

When they came through their front door of their apartment, they were relieved. Their apartment had 3 bedrooms (each with their own bathroom), a living room, kitchen, a guest bathroom and a small (organized thanks to Nanao and her amazing skills) study. The apartment that they had was small but it had all the things that they needed.

They all had a stressful day with Karin whining and bickering with Nanao. Yuzu was also playing peace keeper, which was amazing since it seemed she was close to killing someone.

"THANK GOD WE'RE HOME!" Karin said. This was something that both Nanao and Yuzu could agree on.

"At least we got our masks" Yuzu stated relieved.

"Yeah" Karin and Nanao agreed.

Karin's mask was a deep red in colour. The design on the mask was with dragons and some swirls to appear that they were breathing out fire, which were embroidered with black thread.

Nanao's mask was a deep purple in colour. The design on the mask was cherry blossoms with a small amount of swirls to look like there was a breeze, which were embroidered with blue thread.

Yuzu's mask was a dark grey in colour. The design on the mask was swirls that looked liked wind, which were embroidered with silver thread.

They then started to relax in their own way.

Later on in the evening, Karin got a call from her mother, Masaki, to let her, Yuzu and Nanao to know that they are having a little get together. Though, little do the girls know, Masaki and Isshin had planned to also invite Ichigo, Orihime + their kids and their friends.

* * *

**Next chapter would be more on the history of the characters...**


	5. Chapter 4

Karin, Yuzu, Nanao and Ichigo had a bit of a falling out. Before they even did, they adored each other.

Nanao thought of Ichigo as an older brother to her. Ichigo always treated her like family. But that all changed when Ichigo started to insult Nanao about her family history.

Nanao was confused and slightly hurt. She always looked up to and trusted Ichigo. She just could not understand why he would just start being a prick towards her. That is when the memories started.

Old, forgotten and unwanted memories hit Nanao like a ton of bricks. She started to remember her biological parents drinking, arguing and using her as a punching bag to take their frustrations out. She also remembered that some of (well, the majority) of her biological family didn't even care enough to take her out of the abusive household.

Then, there was the accident. Nanao was in the car with her parents. They were drinking, smoking and arguing. While they were arguing, Nanao noticed that they were driving straight towards 2 trucks. She tried to tell them but they did not hear her. Even if they did, they chose to ignore her.

The trucks and the car Nanao was in then hit each other. Nanao woke up in a hospital 2 months later to find out that her parents died instantly from the crash. She was unaware of what happened to the truck drivers.

* * *

Once she was 100% healthy, Nanao was put into the foster care system for 3 years. After from being moved to a different foster house after 4 months over the years, a family decided to adopt her. They were filled in with Nanao's past history and that had strengthened their resolve to give Nanao all the love she deserved. As it turned out, Nanao's adoptive mother, Maya, was the daughter of Yamamato, the head of the Seireitei Music Company. He wasn't really sure of how to place Nanao but he was sure that he saw was a scared little girl who did not trust very easily.

He was later informed of her family history and started to teach her self-defence.

* * *

It was because of the triggered memories, Nanao started to break down, and not come to the house when Ichigo was there. This left Yuzu, Karin and Orihime very upset. Orihime was their neighbour and family friend who was like a sister to Karin and Yuzu & a daughter to Masaki and Isshin. Orihime treated Nanao like she had known her forever and like she was a sister.

So, when she found out that Nanao was not coming to the Kurosaki house when Ichigo was there, she was very confused. She knew that Nanao viewed Ichigo like an older brother and Ichigo always use to help Nanao out when she asked for it. It was the same with Karin, Yuzu, Masaki and Isshin.

They later found out that the girl that Ichigo was seeing at the time made him cruel towards Nanao.

* * *

Yuzu and Karin became very upset. They tried telling Ichigo to dump his girlfriend and try to make it up to Nanao. He refused. Masaki and Isshin did the same thing. He still refused. Orihime tried but Ichigo snapped and he slapped Orihime across the face. She ran out of the house crying with a hand on her cheek where Ichigo had slapped her.

It was until after Ichigo slapped Orihime that he realized his mistake. He tried to make it up to Orihime which would have taken about 3 years when they had an argument which resulted in them confessing they love each other.

But when he tried to make it up to Yuzu, Karin and Nanao, he failed. They did not want to hear it. They were upset that he had hurt their closest friends feelings. They felt that when Nanao is ready to forgive him, they would forgive him.

This left Masaki, Orihime and Isshin in a position where if they wanted to see them, they had to keep them separate. Even at family gatherings.

This is why they thought it would be a good idea to try and make them talk it out and mend their relationship. Hopefully.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Im not sure if my descriptions of the dresses are good or not, so I decided to put the links of the dress ideas for each girl.**

**Karin:** . /809E82/cdn/media-v2/s4/e5/99/6f/a1/5c/23/catalog/ product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d2713 6e95/m/a/masquerade_black_formal_dress_

**Nanao:** wp-content/uploads/2013/04/purple_plus_size_ball_g owns_2013_

**Yuzu:** . .html

* * *

The girls were now getting ready for bed after the day of shopping. It was better as they got their dress that goes well with their mask.

Nanao's dress was also purple in colour but it also has some blue shades in the dress. It was also strapless. Under the bust and around the waist was a bead design that looks somewhat like a crown.

Karin's dress was a simple black strapless dress. The dress clings to her thighs and it appears to slightly flowing as you look down further to have a good look at the dress.

Yuzu's dress was a red dress but unlike Karin and Nanao's dress, she had straps. Her dress also appears to be slightly like a Victorian style dress. There is also a bead design coming from the right strap.

* * *

But as they were packing, Nanao could not stop thinking about the man she met in the mall earlier. She could not forget Shunsui's voice, his long brown curly hair, his tanned skin and his kind face. To be honest, the man intrigued her. This is a first for her in a long time. Hell, she couldn't keep the grin off her face.

This did not go unnoticed by Karin and Yuzu. They both exchanged looks and smirked. They were going to tease Nanao about how she likes someone.

"Nanao, why do you keep ginning to yourself? Did you meet a cute guy and he asked you for a date?" Yuzu asked innocently. But Nanao could tell the difference between the innocence she is portraying right now and her normal innocence.

The innocence she is portraying right now is used when she is teasing someone, trying to get back at someone or just used to get what she wants unlike her usual innocence, where she has the purest intentions.

Hell, Ichigo could not even tell the difference between the two and he has known Yuzu longer than she has.

That's when she noticed the smirk on Karin's face. She is so in deep shit now.

"Im just in a good mood. There is nothing wrong with smiling while being in a good mood" Nanao replied. Right now, she just wants the topic to end quickly. She only met the man once and just can't tell Yuzu and Karin yet without enough information about him.

"Oh your in a good mood alright. But, what IS the reason why you're in a good mood?" Karin asked.

"That, my friend, is none of your damn business. Now, if you don't mind, stop harassing me. I would end up getting harassed from your parents when we get there and rather be there relaxed and not pissed." Nanao replied.

What Nanao didn't know was that Yuzu had sneaked her way behind Nanao. She then starts to move her hands up to Nanao. She knew perfectly well how to get the answer from Nanao. She was ticklish.

Nanao then just bursts into a fit of laughter from Yuzu tickling her. She then knew she had no chance in not giving them the reason why she was happy.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you, just stop!" Nanao said between her fits of laughter.

"Good girl. Now, tell us" Yuzu stated.

"Okay. When I was on my way to Starbucks to meet up with you guys, Stark called me and he was being an annoying prick. Anyway, I was reading a text while walking. I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into a bloke. I apologised and started to pick up some of the stuff that fell out of my bag. He also apologised and helped me pick my stuff up. When he handed me my phone, we looked at each other. I thought he had warm brown eyes and how ridiculous with the pink shirt he was wearing. I said thanks, he introduced himself, I did the same, and then he had to leave to meet up with some friends 'cause he was late. I was left thinking if and when I will see the bloke again. There you happy now?" Nanao said finishing up her summary of the events that had transpired.

"Oh my god. Nanao's gonna get a boyfriend!" Yuzu squealed. Though Yuzu had become more like Karin and Nanao, she still maintains that girly side of her.

"What's his name?" Karin asked with interest. She did not have much interest with boys and relationships much, but when it came to Nanao, she will always have the interest. Especially after the last one.

"His name is Shunsui Kyouraku." Nanao replied.

"Huh. The name sounds vaguely familiar." Replied Karin and Yuzu together.

"Well, it's late and we should get to bed. Night" said Nanao.

"Night" replied Yuzu and Karin. They then went to bed with dreams of what it would be like for their future.


End file.
